Big Log
by queenofgames90
Summary: TakatoXRika oneshot songfic. Takato has always had feelings for Rika, but can he show those feelings towards her? Does she feel the same? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this songfic. It was written by Robert Plant. I also do not own Digimon. Toei and Disney does. This is a Takato X Rika one shot, by the way.

_Italics: thoughts_

_(Italics): Lyrics_

Big Log

By: queenofgsmes90

It had been a year since Takato had seen Guilmon and the others. The strange thing was that he seemed to miss Rika the most. Why?

_(My love is in league with the freeway_

_Its passion will ride, as the cities fly by_

_And the tailights dissolve, in the coming of night_

_And the questions in thousands take flight)_

"Gogglehead!" was the only word that Takato had in his head as he rode in the car. Rika yelled at him sometimes, but other times he thought that she did not mean it. As the car stopped, Takato slipped out, slammed the door, and began to run to Rika's house.

_(My love is the miles in the waiting_

_The eyes that just stare, and a glance at the clock_

_And the secret that burns, and the pain that won't stop_

_And its fuel is the years.)_

Rika was sitting in her dark room, quietly, like usual. She was very confused about her thoughts of Takato, he she sometimes would cloak her true feelings for the boy by calling him "Gogglehead" and other stupid names. She just rolled of her bed and landed on her back on the floor and pondered the thought.

_Why am I thinking about Takato? I know that I seem to love him, but I don't wanna admit it, and it's driving me nuts! How should I reveal my true feelings? _

(Leading me on

_Leading me on_

_Leading me down the road)_

Takato was running as fast as he coukd to Rika's house. He could see it close ahead, but could not seem to reach it.

_Why can't I get to her house? It feels as if because I never saw her, I cannot reach her anymore._

Suddenly, he felt a strange rush. A strange feeling in his blood, urging him to go on.

_(Driving me on, _

_Driving me on_

_Driving me down the road.)_

Takato ran once again, but this time, he was approaching the house, unlike last time. It was like love was leading him there. He can feel it.

_This is my last chance. I can do this. I can do this._

"I CAN DO THIS!" he yelled as he neared the house.

"RIKA! RIKA!" called the mother from all the way from the family room. Rika did not want to answer. Instead, she walked outside for a little fresh air. Her mother spotted her, though.

"What are you doing here? It's late at night!" Rika's mother yelled.

"I don't care, mother," Rika asked with a hint of solemnity in her voice.

"Don't be sassy to me, young lady! Why is this?" her mother growled. Rika turned around and explained everything.

"I'm concerned about my love for Takato. I just, well, kind of have a strange pain inside. I feel as if something or someone is calling me," Rika answered.

"Hmmm. Looks as if you finally understand the whole thing with boys and relationships, huh?" her mother asked.

"Don't count on it," Rika scoffed as her mother walked away. Rika was about to look down in the little reflecting pool until...

_(My love is exceeding the limit._

_Red eyed and fevered wuth the hum of the miles_

_Distance and longing, my thoughts do collide_

_Should I rest for a while, on the side?)_

She saw Takato, running and panting from exhaustion.

"TAKATO!" Rika screamed as she let it all out and ran to him as he did the same.

"I came as fast as I could," Takato smiled as he continued to pant from his running.

"Must have been very restless," Rika answered as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

_(Your love is cradled in knowing_

_Eyes in the mirror, still expecting they'll come_

_Sensing to well, when the journey is done,_

_There is no turning back, no.)_

Takato knew she was implying the obvious and put his arm around her waist.

"Uhh, Takato, we are not..." Rika interrupted herself as she stared into his eyes. She was now helplessly in love.

"Come on, Rika. I knew you had something for me, though you have never seemed to show it at the time. I know I didn't either, but It thought you would never understand," Takato explained.

"Well, I do now," said Rika as their lips approached each others.

_(There is no turning back.)_

And they kissed.

_(On the run.)_

That kissed had lasted for about a minute until the ywo finally pulled away. The wind had blown slightly in their hair as they continued to hold each other for a moment until Takato let go and turned around. He stood proud. Not only had he been kissed, but he might have found his soulmate.

_(My love is in league with the freeway._

_Oh, the freeway, and the coming of nighttime._

_My love, my love is in league with the freeway.)_

THE END

Did ya like it? I know I'm stating the obvious, but I just love them together. I chose the song because it made me think about how Takato and Rika's feeling towards each other. This is my first story, so PLEASE go easy on me! I wrote this two years ago, so my skills might have sharpened since then.

queenofgames90 signing out! LATERZ!


End file.
